In my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 865,591 I disclosed a heating system for mounting on a truck for heating paint "hot" employing the exhaust gases of the truck engine and compressor engine mounted on a truck to heat the paint. The exhaust gases were first collected and then fed through the heat scavenger for heat extraction. It was there that the heat from the exhaust gases was conducted through the tube walls of the scavenger to heat the thermal oil bath surrounding the tubes of the scavenger. The heated oil (in order of about 150.degree. C.) was then passed to the heat exchangers for passing the contained heat through the tube walls to heat the paint. Because the paint is heated from ambient (storage temperature) to 72.degree. C., (discharge temperature) in a very short time interval, during which the paint is passing through the paint tubing in the heat exchanger, it is imperative that maximum heat be injected through the tube wall into the paint. To this end, the tubing was coiled to provide a longer paint path through the exchanger for greater heat transfer prior to discharge, giving rise to new problems resulting from the coiling. Unless the heated paint is circulated continuously the paint will stagnate and plug the coil requiring removal of the coil for cleaning or replacement. Additionally, the coils expand unevenly in all directions when heated, making undesirable contact with adjacent coil sections where the number of coils is maximized.
It is therefore an object of this invention, to provide a heat exchanger which overcomes the aforementioned problems, being easily cleaned when necessary and being constructed to preclude paint tubing contact.
It is a further object of this invention, to provide a heat exchanger which has increased heat transfer abilities for faster heating of the paint.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those men skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof.